Smolder showed them the Jaguar's Eye/Explaining the whole story
Here is how Smolder Bravestone explained the whole story in Princess Yuna and Jumanji. As for Luna and Hiro, they were starting to worry about Yuna and her friends inside Jumanji. Princess Luna: I'm worried about Yuna and Snowdrop. Hiro: They're very brave, Luna. And if anypony can keep it's good friends together in one piece, it's Yuna. Meanwhile back in the Jungles of Jumanji, Nigel was driving his jeep as the situation was explained. Princess Yuna: So, Smolder, what's this all about? Smolder Bravestone: Well, Yuna. Have you ever heard of the Jaguar's Eye? As he showed it to her, she was amazed the beauty of it. Princess Yuna: I've heard of it, the Jaguar's Eye was the only sacred treasure that must never be removed from it's statue. Smolder Bravestone: Exactly, Yuna. That's why we need your help returning it to the statue. Red Beret: But wasn't the Jaguar's Eye placed back at the statue before? Smolder Bravestone: Well, it's kind of a long story, Red. So, Nigel will explain it to you. Nigel Billingsley: Of course, Dr. Bravestone. So, the cutscenes appeared leaving Yuna and his friends confused. During the story, Nigel Billingsley explained the whole story during the cutscene. Nigel Billingsley: (narrating) It all started when I was hired by Dr. Bravestone's former partner, now nemesis, Professor Russel Van Pelt to lead a fateful expedition. You see, Professor Van Pelt had come in search of the fabled Jaguar Shrine, resting place of the sacred jewel of Jumanji. As any of you know better than anyone, the jewel was his great obsession. And after years of research, he believed that he had discovered its whereabouts. Russel Van Pelt: Could it be? Have I finally found it? Russel Van Pelt then started climbing the enormous statue of a jaguar, he found the Jaguar's Eye. Nigel Billingsley: (narrating) Van Pelt told me that he wanted to find the jewel in order to document it in his writings. Russell Van Pelt: It's real! Nigel Billingsley: (narrating) What I did not know was that he intended to take the jewel for himself. So, Van Pelt took the jewel out of it's temple as the curse was placed on him and all of Jumanji. Russell Van Pelt: (grunts) I found it! I found it! Nigel Billingsley: (narrating) Legend tells that the Jaguar watches over Jumanji and anyone who dares to blind him will be consumed by a dark power. Then, all the creatures of Jumanji came up to Van Pelt who's controlling them. Nigel Billingsley: (narrating) Van Pelt assumed dominion over all of Jumanji's creatures, possessing them, controlling them. And a terrible curse befell this once-placid land. That night, Van Pelt was still holding the jewel and gazing it. Nigel Billingsley: (narrating) I begged him to put it back, but once he had it in his grasp, he could never let it go. So, I waited 'till they slept that night, and I made my move. Just as Nigel stole the jewel form Van Pelt, he was alerted by the animals who're controlled by him. Russell Van Pelt: (shots a gun) Bring me that jewel! And slaughter anyone who tries to stop you. After the story, Yuna and her friends realized what they must do. Princess Yuna: Whoa. Smolder Bravestone: Which brings us to why you and your friends are here, Yuna. With your help, we can return the Jaguar's Eye to it's rightful place before Van Pelt comes for us. Dipper Pines: Can you repeat that again? Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: What he means is that we must return the Jaguar's Eye to the statue and call out Jumanji's name to end the game. Princess Yuna: Hey, Nigel, why is he nicknamed mouse? Nigel Billingsley: Good question, Princess Yuna. Ever heard of the mouse and an elephant? So, they begin their conversation until they're at a safe distance. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225